fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Electrum Rolabius
Thunder|ailments = S.Thunderblight Paralysis Resistance Down Thunder Res Down|weaknesses = Water Matter|creator = FireBall13}}Electrum Rolabius are Rare Species of Rolabius, equipped with powerful jaws that they can now conduct with fierce electricity. Physiology They resemble their common counterparts down to their Koolasuchus-like bodies. Now being covered by a medium brown colored hide with their spikes and webbing being goldenrod in color. Their horns are now more akin to a sort of plate at the back of their head. From the sides, four horn-like shapes are more prominently seen. With each side of the plate having one shorter horn and one longer one. Their tips curve towards the sides. The plate itself seems to have a somewhat sharp looking tip to it that isn't very tall. Their backs are still covered by spikes, but these spikes appear somewhat more boney in texture and somewhat smoother. Yet they still have the ridges along the spikes. Their lines on their backs now glow a bright yellow whenever the monster is using their electricity, but normally appear a blue color, precisely of a midnight blue shade. Their mouths now have special organs that release electricity. These are used alongside the monster's specialized drool to allow it to deliver powerful electric bites and spit attacks. Behavior Aggressive Amphibians as usual. However, they now actively hunt more often than ambush. However, they still have the ability do dig into the earth and deliver a powerful ambush from the earth. When properly challenged, they will make their jaws charged up and show their "Electric Cage." Ecology * Order: Temnospondyli * Suborder: Stereospondyli * Family: Chigutisauridae * Subfamily: Rolabiopoidea * Genus: Rolabius * Species: R. metalacus Habitat Range Found in some areas where other Rolabius are found in. But they can be also found in secluded locations such as the Tower itself, including it's summit and the Forlorn Arena. Ecological Niche A high ranking predator that has gone from an ambush predator into more of an active hunter. While it still will make use of it's ambush tactics by striking from the ground, they prefer to hunt on land. Monsters such as Mosswine, Aptonoth, Burukku, Jaggi and even somewhat stronger monsters such as Great Jaggi, Iodrome, Seltas and Great Maccao can be considered easy prey. Rathian, Najarala, Shogun Ceanataur and also Rathalos, Glavenus, Seltas Queen and Brachydios all generally end up losing to an encounter with an Electrum Rolabius. The only real competition this beast gets are from other Rare Species such as Gold Rathian, Silver Rathalos, Silver Hypnocatrice, Lodestone Glavenus, Molten Tigrex and Elder Dragon level monsters such as Rajang and Deviljho. The only real terrors the Electrum beast should be careful around are monsters far beyond their own power like Amatsu and Dalamadur. Biological Adaptations Having developed a tougher body than it's relatives, this Amphibian is quite tough. However, it lacks the rock-like disguise it can create. With this in mind, it is seen a lot less waiting underground for prey. Rather, it is seen dashing towards prey and gobbling them up. Interesting to note are their mouths, which have organs that generate electricity and saliva that conducts electricity incredibly well. These two components allow the monster to deliver a mighty fine bite with high voltage to boot. They can also use this to have their drool stretch around the mouth to create a "cage made of lightning." It can still spit this out to shoot out an explosive electric projectile. Interestingly enough, these monsters' saliva when not conducted can reduce one's elemental resistance as well. Because of the Electrum Rolabius' new hunting style, it has become even more adept at combat. And as such are much tougher to deal with than regular Rolabius. Moves and other states As a Rare Species, this monster cannot be Frenzied. However, it can become Hyper. As of now, it is unknown if it can become Tempered. When enraged, it will huff alot smoke, and it's stripes glow with an even more intense glow. When exhausted, it will drool alot and it will automatically be knocked out of the Shock Cage state. Note: Every bite attack will inflict Severe Thunderblight if the monster is in Shock Cage state. When enraged, the monster will follow up attacks more often as well. * Claw Swipe - Much like Tetsucabra and Zamtrios. But it then follows it up with a stronger swipe. * Head Thrash - Swings it's head in a violent manner, this time hammering it about more. The swing knocks down targets but the slams fling away targets. * Lunge Headbutt - Lunges towards a target while digging it's snout into the ground. It then swings it's head upwards. Deals moderate damage, the head swing deals major damage. At G-Rank, it can fling boulders. * Sumo Stomp - Similar to Tetsucabra. The monster lifts either side, and stomps it down. Flings away and deals major damage. When enraged, it will do three stomps in a row. * Bite - Bites at a target. Knocks target on back. * Strong Bite - Strafes back and then lunges at the target while snapping about. Deals major damage and flings away. * Side Bite - Opens it's jaws wide and then chomps towards either side. This attack flings away as it also hits hard unlike the original move. * Twin Side Bite - A quick bite attack where the monster snaps at it's sides quickly, knocking targets down. Can then follow up into other attacks. * Drooly Bite - The Rolabius fills it's maw with it's saliva and chomps a target. Deals moderate damage, flings away and inflicts Resistance Down. * Conductive Bite - Similar to Drooly Bite, but the monster's maw jolts a bit with electricity, it then bites and deals moderate damage, flings away and inflicts Thunder Res Down. * Charging Bite - The Rolabius will charge towards a target and snap at them while skidding to turn 180 degrees around. Homes into a target somewhat slowly. * Conductive Charging Bite - The monster's maw jolts a bit as it then charges towards a target to bite at them very much like the regular Charging Bite. Inflicts Thunder Res Down. * Shock Cage State only: Rocketing Charge - Backs off, opens it's maw wide and then lunges towards a target at high speeds and snaps at them, releasing an explosion of electricity as well and skids 180 degrees. Can repeat this twice. When enraged, it can repeat this three times. * Shock Cage State only: Tazer Bite - The Rolabius will quickly turn towards a target while opening it's maw wide, and then does a quick bite that can Paralyze. After doing the move, it will be vulnerable for a short moment. * Tail Whip - Does a tail whip behind it once, and then another where it turns 180 degrees as well. Both fling targets away. * Digging Attack - Rolabius will dig into the ground and will then quickly move towards a hunter to burst out of the ground while leaping out. Skids 190 degrees upon landing. During Shock Cage, the burst out has electricity exploding out as well. * Double Cannon - The monster digs into the ground and will then burst out of the ground infront of them with the ground rumbling, but will then burst out of the ground from the spot where the target would have been. During Shock Cage, both bursts release electricity. * G Rank only: Digging Rampage - Digs into the ground and then bursts out of the ground two times. And then launches out of the ground for the third time with it doing a charge attack right away when it lands. During Shock State, the bursts release electricity and the charge attack releases a large electric explosion upon the bite like Rocketing Charge. When enraged and not on Shock Cage state, the bite attack will inflict Thunder Res Down. * Drool Spit - Spits a blob of drool at a target. Deals medium damage and inflicts Resistance down. * Conductive Drool - Spits a blob of blue-ish colored drool at a target, dealing less damage than Drool Spit but inflicts Thunder Res Down. * Shock Cage State only: Tazing Blob - Bites twice, and then spits a blob of drool that instantly paralyzes a target that is struck. Aimed a lot more precisely than other spit attacks. Deals minor damage. * Huge Spit -.Winds up as it gurgles and then spits a much bigger blob of spit out. Drool, Conductive or Tazing Blobs can be fired as much bigger blobs that splatter and leave a puddle on the ground that inflicts the status effect should you step on it. The attack itself deals major damage. * Enraged only: Huge Spit Rain - The monster backs up and uses Huge Spit on different directions, with the final one being a charged up one that explodes more violently. Can still be either Drool, Conductive or Tazer. * G Rank only: Gigantic Spit - The monster backs up, winds up as it makes a sizzling whistle sound and then spits out a massive blob of spit that explodes into smaller sized drool blobs. The huge one leaves behind a bigger puddle. * Enraged and Shock Cage State only: Thunder Beam - The monster backs up as it squeals, it will then quickly aim for a target, and fires a massive beam of thunder out that deals immense Thunder damage. In G Rank, it can sweep this at a somewhat fast rate. This attack removes the monster from Shock Cage State. Body Breaks and Effectiveness Breaks * Head - The head will appear scarred and some of it's teeth become damaged or are missing. It's horns also get damaged. * Head 2x - The crest gets damaged enough for a good chunk of it being torn off. The chunk can be carved. * Front Legs - The leg becomes scarred and some claws become broken. Each leg is broken independently. * Back - It's back will get scarred and it's spikes will appear more broken. * Tail - It's tail can be cut off. Part Effectiveness * Head - Green sharpness and below will bounce off. When it's broken once, green sharpness can penetrate it. In G Rank, Blue sharpness and below will bounce off the head. But green sharpness will still penetrate when the head is broken. * Body, Legs and Tail - Yellow sharpness and below will bounce off. When either body or legs are broken, yellow sharpness can penetrate. On G Rank, Green sharpness and below will bounce off, but will penetrate again if either part is broken. * Hindlegs - Orange sharpness and below will bounce off. Attack Effectiveness Physical Attack Elemental Attack Canon Fanon Status Effect Items Interactions Electrum Rolabius behaves similar to the more common species. It will attack any small monsters that end up getting near it. They will also attack larger monsters, should they be provoked by a roar. Unlike the regular species, you can see this monster be underground a lot less. When underground, it's behavior is unchanged from the common Rolabius. Turf Wars As of now, Electrum Rolabius has no Turf Wars. Quests Carves Low Rank Electrum Rolabius cannot be fought in Low Rank. High Rank G Rank Notes * Sonic Bombs still affect Electrum Rolabius when it's performing a digging attack. However, it can only be Sonic Bombed once when enraged. In G Rank however, it cannot be Sonic Bombed at all when enraged. * Credit to Nrex117 for the Taxonomy! Trivia * Electrum Rolabius was made as a replacement of the Fish King Leviathan, a once planned Zarai Mawara relative that could take control of Piscine Wyverns and Fish alike. The creation was scrapped due to lack of ideas. Category:Monster Creation Category:Amphibian Category:Large Monster Category:Rare Species Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Thunder Element Monster Category:Thunderblight Monster Category:Paralysis Monster Category:Resistance Down Monster Category:Thunder Res Down Monster Category:FireBall13